


Moonpie

by Kimmy



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Baking, Coping, Don't Like Don't Read, Hints of Malace Friendship, How Do I Tag, Jace Wayland Deserves Nice Things, Jace Wayland Feels, Late at Night, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Parabatai Bond, Pie, Supportive Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-04 02:22:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14582814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/pseuds/Kimmy
Summary: I don't care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.





	Moonpie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Takara_Phoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/gifts).



Alec yawned as he shuffled to the kitchen, led by the distant noises and the feeling of cold, empty space besides that woke him up. He leaned against the doorway, eyes half closed and sad as he stared at the picture of him under his eyelashes.

“Jace.”

“We need pie.”

He dumped a big ball of dough against the countertop with viciousness that he usually reserved for the training room and not the kitchen, kneading with too much force. Standing straighter and wiping sleep away from his eyes, Alec focused, looking closer, realizing how serious the situation was.

“It’s not right.” Jace’s voice was quiet, almost broken, on verge of tears. “It’s still too sticky, I can’t roll it out.”

“It needs more flour.” Alec suggested quietly, taking a tentative step forward.

“I already added more flour. I added too much and it turned out dry. Then I accidentally crashed an egg and the shells got into another batch. I already binned two portions of dough, I  _ cannot _ ruin this one...” Jace’s voice broke as his movements stilled and he leaned against the counter, refusing to look Alec in the eye.

Alec’s heart broke. He knew Jace was a perfectionist, especially in the kitchen. And he was  _ good _ . He could challenge more than one Michelin starred chefs on a bad day. If he ended up throwing dough away, it was a really bad night.

“Jace, it’s okay. We don’t need pie. Come to bed, it’s 2am.”

He tried to plead, already knowing it wouldn’t be so easy but always hoping .

“ _ I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie. _ ”

Jace snapped, throwing the ball of cough against the countertop and hiding his face in his flour-covered hands as he crouched on the floor, teh tears falling down. Alec sighed, his brow furrowing in silent pain as the rune on his hip burned with Jace’s pain.

He gently approached his parabatai, lifting him off the floor and holding him, Jace melting into the embrace, whispering “We need pie” over and over under his breath, hysterically. Alec rubbed soft circles into his back letting the tears soak into his shirt. 

He sat Jace down on the table, grabbing a kitchen towel, movements delicate as he cleaned the flour and sticky dough from Jace’s fingers. He threw the towel away, wiping the last of the tears away with just his hand and listened to the soft whistling of the kettle as Jace hummed something half hearted about pie. 

He binned the dough, cleaning the countertop while Jace’s tea brewed and he smiled looking over at his boyfriend, happy to see him a bit more relaxed despite the clearly exhausted posture and puffy eyes.

He handed Jace the tea, glad to be offered a tiny smile in return and pressed his lips to Jace’s forehead before turning around. He got a roll of packaged dough out of the fridge, grabbing some fruit of the windowsill and a pie tray from the cupboard before turning the oven on to heat. 

“Alec?”

Jace’s voice was soft, tired and confused and Alec smiled as the bond felt calmer but he didn’t turn, buttering the tray and rolling the dough onto it, cutting off the edges. 

“What are you doing?”

“Pie.” 

He answered, turning around and smiling. He pecked Jace on the lips, taking the empty mug from him.

“Want another?”

Jace shook his head.

“I’ll make one anyway.”

“Alec, you don’t have to.” Jace’s quiet, rough voice was proof enough Alec  _ did _ have to. “It’s 2am, come on, let’s just go back to bed.”

But Alec smirked and setting the kettle back on, grabbing a pot to make some more tea this time.

“I don’t care that it’s 2:00 am, we need pie.”

Alec just shrugged, smiling disarmingly and he could see Jace melt a little at being deatead with his own words, looking at Alec with so much awe and gratefulness. It was moments like that Alec found it easiest to believe someone as beautiful as Jace loved him.

“Well, you can’t just use packaged crust. That’s cheating.” 

He sighed but his eyes strayed to the bin full of dough and he knew as well as Alec it was time to simplify things.

“No, it’s not. Fruit?”

“Strawberries.”

“Jace. It’s winter. There are no strawberries.”

Jace pouted. 

“I want strawberries. Don’t we have any frozen?”

Alec rolled his eyes. 

“No, sorry.”

“Maybe Magnus can magic us some?”

“Jace.” Alec laughed and went over to stand between Jace’s legs, kissing him. “We won’t call Magnus at 2:00 am to make him magic us some strawberries. There’s frozen blackberries and fresh peaches?”

Jace gave him a sad sigh, leaning against Alec’s chest. 

“A mix.”

Alec cut the peaches, not trusting Jace anywhere near sharp objects, while the blonde drunk another cup of tea… and another. They sat together on the table, watching the pie in the oven, Jace snuggled into Alec’s embrace allowing his parabatai to play with his hair.

They ate the pie while it was still hot despite the fact Maryse always insisted that pies should cool down when she gave them baking lessons as small boys. They kissed sweet juice of each other’s lips and they went back to sleep after all, tasting of peach and blackberry.

“We didn’t really need pie.”

After everything, side by side in bed, as Alec was drifting off, it was Jace who spoke up.

“Oh, really? Are you saying we could have just slept instead of baking in the middle of the night?”

He went for a mocking, half serious tone but he made sure Jace knew he was teasing and when the boy in his arms didn’t tense, Alec was glad he was really fine again.

“Well,  _ I _ didn’t really need a pie.”

Jace looked up at Alec, eyes focused and calculating and  _ beautiful _ . Alec sighed and leaned in to kiss him.

“You didn’t?”

“No.” Jace shook his head. “I didn’t need a pie. I needed  _ you _ .”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr where you can find me at @kimmycup and send me prompts if you have some. This is proof that I answer them, eventually...


End file.
